1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for translating the energy of a constant force means into mechanical rotation, and more particularly, to a constant force motor which operates in response to a force imbalance on a plurality of axially shiftable translation rods mounted for rotation intermediate of their ends.